Mon Cher Amour
by LeCinnamonTsundere
Summary: Nya is determined to take the lead and plan the best, most spectacular Valentine's date that'll sweep Jay off his feet. Jay already has an idea for the day, but when she beats him to the punch, he reluctantly agrees. Will Nya succeed in blowing her boyfriend away, or will the saying "the course of true love never did run smooth" have a whole new meaning for them? (cover image mine)
1. Ah, The Joy Of Telling Your Love

***trudges out of First Realm* Hey guys. Welp, that was fun. *shoots glare backward into the First Realm* My travel agent is an absolute CON ARTIST. . .**

**Anyway, I know I haven't been updating lately. I'm sincerely sorry for that, but thanks to my new policy that I don't post or update anything until I've got either three-fourths or the entire thing written offline, I haven't been very active. So I've been juggling multiple worlds with epic fantasy battles, undead pirates, demon-fighting Ninja, and personified countries in my absence. I have been working, honest, but my muse isn't nearly as helpful as those GOSPEL SINGING GODDESSES that send shivers down my spine when I listen to the _Hercules_ soundtrack.**

**And . . . I'm not sure people really care anymore. . .**

**Anyway, I've got a good chunk of this story written offline, so I'm warranting posting this now. That and I meant to post this on Valentine's Day, but I didn't have enough time to post it then or yesterday. I've been super busy with school stuff, too.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this Valentine's Jaya story. It takes place in between _Hunted_ and _March of the Oni_, so spoilers for _Hunted_ and maybe a little for _March of the Oni_. Please leave a review; they would really mean a lot to me, and it would let me know people still care that I'm writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ah, The Joy Of Telling Your Love To The World**

"Why is this so difficult?!"

Nya slammed her head on the table in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there, honey." Skylor's eyebrows arched like a cat's back at the sudden sound. "This isn't worth you losing valuable brain cells over. Or cash if you put a crack in that table."

Nya managed a rueful smile as she sat back up, massaging her now slightly bruised face. "Sorry, Sky. I know you're right―I just hate feeling. . ."

"Stuck?" the redhead finished dryly. "Believe me, girl, I've been there." She thumbed at the saucepan on the stove. "You want some hot cocoa? Could help your nerves and give your brain a caffeine boost."

Nya laughed. "I'm sold."

It took only a few minutes for the two girls to settle themselves on the couch in Skylor's apartment living room with mugs of cocoa. "Mm, this smells wonderful." Nya sniffed the steam wisping up from the warm chocolate appreciatively. "Is that cinnamon?"

"Yep―my _abuelita_ always spiced up her cocoa with a dash of cinnamon." Skylor sipped the drink delicately. "Then again, she'd spike it with alcohol when she was feeling feisty."

Nya nearly choked; Skylor's completely deadpan delivery almost sent the cocoa she'd just about swallowed up into her nasal cavity. "What the _heck_, Skylor?!" she gasped, fanning her burning nose.

The Master of Amber laughed at the look on the Water Ninja's face. "Relax, the only additives in this mix is of the non-alcoholic spice variety. I don't want Kai after me for sending you home unfit to drive."

"He might cut you some slack because you're his girlfriend." After saying this, Nya paused. "You know what, maybe not. I forgot about the time he nearly blew his stack at you for accidentally giving me food poisoning."

Skylor winced. "Oof, I tried to forget that time."

Nya, despite herself, laughed. "All right, let's forget it again."

"Yeah, let's." Skylor grinned sheepishly and cleared her throat. "So, what are your plans for Valentine's Day? Got any―" her red lips curled up in a smirk "―special fellas you intend on showing your affections to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Every year for Valentine's Day, it's a Japanese tradition for women to give chocolates to the special men in their lives.* This year, I decided not to slack off and give the guys their perfect selections of chocolates." A satisfied smile spread across Nya's face. "I spent a good hour or so constructing the best chocolate truffle boxes in Ninjago City at Tasté's Confectionerie."

"Whoa, where'd you get the cash to go on a spree _there_?" Skylor sounded both shocked and impressed. "That's no cheap candy shop."

Nya grinned. "I have my ways."

Skylor laughed again. "You'll have to let me in on those ways sometime. Anyway, please continue: what kind of chocolate didja get them?"

"So, Kai's box has three kinds of chocolate: six pieces of each of his favorites. Plain chocolate cream, cherry cream, and mildly spicy dark chocolate." The Water Ninja snickered. "He'll practically owe me for the rest of February and maybe even into March; he hardly ever buys chocolate even though he loves it."

"Good to know if I need a favor from him." Skylor grinned. "Keep going; I'm all ears."

"I put Cole's top two favorites in his box: chocolate cream and orange syrup, as well as something new I know he'll love." Nya paused for dramatic effect. "Milk chocolate truffles with chocolate frosting and cake filling."

A bark of glee from the redhead. "Oh man, you might just have a second slave at your disposal!"

"That'd be fun," Nya giggled in _total_ innocence. "Unfortunately, the others aren't nearly as addicted to chocolate as those two are. Either that or they've got more dignity about it."

"Knowing Lloyd and Zane, I'd probably say the latter."

"Speaking of which, I'm grateful Zane has a limited taste for chocolate; it made it a lot easier to choose what to put in his box. He has one half peppermint filling and one half vanilla cream."

"What, no white chocolate?"

"You'd think so, huh - but he thinks white chocolate tastes too artificial."

"He's not wrong." Both girls made slightly disgusted faces.

"Lloyd's not a fan of it either," Nya added. "I got him one-third creamy peanut butter, one-third lemon-lime, and one-third vanilla cream." Even though she had conversation breaks, she still exhaled a breath of finality.

Skylor frowned. "Hang on, didn't you forget someone?"

A beat of thought.

"I didn't get Sensei Wu chocolate; I know he doesn't like it, so I got him a few cases of his favorite white tea."

"Uh, earth to Nya, earth to Nya―" Skylor snapped her fingers in front of Nya's face "―do you or do you not have a certain Lightning-wielding boyfriend?"

The Water Ninja laughed. "Just messing with ya, Sky, I already assembled Jay's chocolate box. He's gonna score lemon, raspberry, and blueberry cream." Then, she sighed, and her mood changed. "I just . . . I don't think chocolates are enough. We've been dating for almost seven years, and he's always showing me how much he loves me." She blushed. "He gives me such sweet gifts and does the nicest things for me. He puts so much time and effort into making sure I'm happy."

"He's definitely a gentleman," Skylor nodded. "You must feel like a princess the way he treats you."

"I really do." Nya's blush deepened. "But I can't help wishing I could return the favor. You know, give back what he's done for me in my own way. I love him as much as he loves me, but I don't think I'm showing him that enough."

Skylor frowned, mildly skeptical. "You know that's not the way gifts work―tit for tat and all that junk."

"I know, I know, but it's been like this for nearly seven years: he's constantly giving, and all _I_ do is receive. I can't shake the feeling that I could do more to show him how much I love him."

"That's not bad, and if you want to do it for the sake of being nice, then I'd say go ahead and give him a little something extra. He IS your boyfriend, and it IS Valentine's."

Nya nodded; determination sparked in her gray eyes. "You know what, I think I will." Her face lit up with a confident smile. "I'm gonna blow his mind with the best Valentine's Day gift ever!"

"You go, girl!" Skylor laughed and playfully punched her friend's shoulder. "But now _I_ gotta think of something better for Kai than just gracing him with my presence on V-Day. Your enthusiasm is irritatingly contagious."

Nya laughed. _I'll finally be able to start repaying Jay back for all the sweet things he's done for me. . ._

* * *

Nya's Water Dragon touched down gracefully on the natural platform just in front of the Spinjitzu Monastery gateway. As she dissipated in a puff of mist, Nya took the stone steps two at a time up to the courtyard.

Her mind had been spinning with possible ideas to spice up Jay's Valentine's gift. She liked the idea of making him a specialized watch, although the idea of a Swiss army knife had its appeal too. She was debating the idea of making a watch that doubled as a Swiss army knife when she collided smack into someone who was apparently in a hurry to get where she'd been. With an "OOF!" of surprise, Nya fell backward and landed ungracefully on her rear.

"Oh my gosh, Nya, are you okay?!"

The Water Ninja's cheeks flushed as she realized the ninja she'd knocked into was her blue-clad brunet boyfriend. "I'm fine, Jay," she assured him, rubbing her sore tailbone ruefully. "I'm fine, I can get up."

She winced as she tried to get up. "Never mind. Ooh, did I fall that hard?"

"I am so, so sorry!" Jay apologized, chivalrously helping her to her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, babe," Nya repeated gently. "And it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." To further assure him no harm was done, she planted a kiss on his freckled cheek.

Jay blushed and grinned, relieved. "Maybe we should bump into each other like this more often." He leaned down and gently dropped a return kiss on her lips. Nya happily accepted the affection.

When they pulled away, Jay still kept one hand on her waist as he asked, "So, how was your girl's day with Skylor?"

"Helpful." Nya gently fingered Jay's soft curls. "Whatchoo been up to?"

"Just running errands." Nya noted that one of his stops was probably a barbershop; his thick chocolate curls hung shorter and more neatly about his handsome face. "Hey, wanna watch a movie later? I promised Cole I'd meet him in the courtyard for a sparring session, otherwise . . . ya know . . . we could watch it now. If you wanted." He cleared his throat awkwardly and managed an embarrassed smile.

Nya had to laugh. Aw, he was so cute when he got tongue-tied. . . "That sounds great. I've got a couple of projects to work on, so how about after dinner?"

"It's a date then." Jay winked in that not-quite-flirtatious, but absolutely adorable way that she loved. "Welp, gotta go before Cole starts wondering where I'm at. Love you, sweetheart!" He gave her another kiss before scampering past her towards the nearest courtyard door.

"Love you too!" Nya called after him.

As he passed out of sight, the Water Ninja sighed. Dang it, why did her boyfriend have to be so sweet? If she wasn't convinced before that chocolates wouldn't be good enough for him, she was dead sure of it now.

_He always goes out of his way to make Valentine's Day special for me,_ she thought, the gears in her brain whirring like Spinjitzu tornadoes. While the Swiss army watch was a good idea, it didn't seem right anymore. Hmm. . . maybe the idea of an extra gift was the problem. Maybe she needed to think bigger: more than a little something in addition to the chocolates . . . hmm. . . _He hasn't asked me out for the day yet. . ._ Her eyes lit up. _I'll beat him to the punch and give him the best Valentine's date ever!_

* * *

*****I learned this tradition from my Japanese textbook; it was originally the basis for what was supposed to be a oneshot. . .

**God bless. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought.**

**#God's Not Dead!  
#Forever NinjNerd!**

(posted February 2nd, 2019)


	2. You Can Proceed With Confidence

**Hey guys! Even though Valentine's Day is already six days past, I'm still gonna keep this story goin'!**

**Thank you guys _so much_ for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Your support means more to me than you can possibly imagine! :D It gave me the motivation to keep going! Keep 'em coming!**

**That being said, I warn you, this chapter is mostly EXTREME Cole and Jay brotherly fluff with some Jaya and Pixane thrown in, but dontchu worry, the Jaya will come in full force soon!**

**Enjoy! Please leave a review to tell me how you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Can Proceed With Confidence**

After gathering all the pertinent information she needed from various sources around the Monastery, Nya locked herself in her bedroom, closed up the blinds and her door-window, and started working out the date itinerary, and sketching designs for more gifts she could make for Jay.

Outside of her little world, after about two hours had gone by, Cole and Jay were sitting under the overhang of the courtyard porch, thoroughly exhausted. It could have gone longer, except that, as Cole commented, "Nya stopped me on my way out and asked me a bunch of funny questions."

"Since I woulda heard you laughing, I guess they weren't MY kind of funny questions," said Jay with a wink.

Cole grinned ruefully as Jay's stupid joke. "Nah, they were the sort of questions you hear around birthdays or Christmas―you know, making sure you've got your facts right before making something for someone or getting them something, the kind that DEMANDS crazy specific answers." He shrugged. "Although why NYA was asking the questions I still don't get. Aren't YOU usually the one who takes the lead on V-Day?"

"I thought I was," Jay frowned. "Maybe she's just getting nervous because I haven't asked her out yet."

"Speaking of which, what are you planning to do for your date?"

"I found this super cool special spot in the High Sakura Woods that has this incredible view of Ninjago City." Jay smiled happily. "And the place itself is beautiful―there's a natural warm spring up there and cherry trees all over the place. It's like it's always spring. I was really surprised no one else had found it yet. It's practically untouched."

Cole whistled. "You've barely told me anything about it and I'm already impressed."

"I'm gonna surprise her with that gift I've been working on and a picnic lunch." Jay decided to keep some of his plans to himself―he could only be so romantic around the romantically-challenged Cole.

"Sounds like another good mark in Nya's record books," the Master of Earth joked. "How the heck do you keep managing to top your previous Valentine's dates, not to mention the birthday dates and pretty much every date you've been on."

Jay laughed. "A few of them were pretty disastrous, so I aim to make sure they're just better than those. If they're any better than my other dates, that's just fantastic luck." He flashed Cole a mischievous look. "Speaking of dates, have YOU gotten ready for YOUR Valentine's Day?"

"Oh jeez, barely." Cole groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still don't know how you and Kai talked me into letting Skylor set me up on a blind date―on VALENTINE'S DAY no less! What if this girl has some crazy high expectations of how romantic it's supposed to be? I can't DO romantic! I can't flirt like Kai and I'm not the perfect gentleman like you!" His face sunk into his hands. "I'm doomed," he mumbled.

"Hey, you're a pretty chivalrous guy―and flirting can only getcha so far." Jay placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "I think your best bet is to show interest in her: ask her what her hobbies are and stuff."

"That's what scares me," Cole's voice was muffled. "You know how introverted I get! I can have a whole list of great questions memorized, but as soon as I meet the guy―or gal―or WHOEVER―my mind goes blanker than a school whiteboard in the middle of summer break!" He sighed again. "You and Kai got it easy; you're so good with people. I can't even talk to other guys normally, much less girls who I don't really know."

Jay gently ran a hand comfortingly through his best friend's thick dark locks. "More like we're good at putting up facades. At least I know I'M acting to some degree. But you're honest to the bone, so I wouldn't recommend doing that. Being yourself is really the best advice I can give you―you're a great guy underneath that introverted shell. And if your date can't see past that, well, she's not worth your time. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to overcome your shyness, though―go ahead and try to strike up a conversation. But if you really can't keep it going, maybe she'll take the initiative and try to keep it going herself. Either way, you won't come out too bad."

Cole lifted his head. Seeing Jay's gentle, reassuring smile, he managed to return it weakly. "Well . . . I'll give it a shot."

"That's the Cole I know and love." Jay placed a fraternal kiss to Cole's tanned cheek. "And hey, your strong silent loner aura could charm the heck out of her and it's a done deal."

Cole laughed and playfully locked him into a noogie, enjoying Jay's frantic squirming as he playfully knuckled his thick curls. "Coooooole, stop it!" He giggled uncontrollably as Cole's other hand tickled the back of his neck.

"Not gonna happen, Sparkplug," the Master of Earth cackled gleefully. "And I know you like it."

"Not even if I do this?" Twisting his body just right, Jay wrapped his arms around Cole in a tight hug.

"Jaaaaaaaaay―" Cole released Jay from the headlock as the younger boy snuggled his head against his chest. "Stop that, you little fox."

"You know you like it," Jay purred sweetly, nuzzling his head against Cole's chin.

Cole chuckled ruefully, then hugged Jay back. "Yeah, I do. But don't talk like that too much―I'm straight and you're taken."

Jay laughed. "Shut up and enjoy it, you dork."

"Y'know, I think I will." Cole pulled Jay up on his lap and held him close. Jay smiled as he rested his head on Cole's shoulder. "Thanks for the pep talk, buddy."

"No problem, big guy."

* * *

"Done, and done!" Nya filled in the last box on her checklist. "Jay Walker, be prepared for the Valentine's Day for a lifetime!"

She had pulled out all the stops, with everything INCLUDING the kitchen sink. The first thing she'd done was make a reservation at Chez Paris-Montreal, a five-star restaurant that Ninjago food critics still raved about even after ten years of service. She had pored through reviews on Yelp and back issues of _The Ninjago Times_, and got her hands on every piece of information on the Internet she could find about the establishment in order to find the perfect table. And to her surprise and absolute delight, she was able to book the infamous "Couple's Quarters", a table made especially for two positioned just the right distance away from the in-house jazz band stage, designed with optimum privacy for romantic displays of affection.

Having obtained Jay's most recent measurements from a puzzled Sensei Wu, Nya then set about finding the perfect suit for the occasion. Although there were plenty of suits that she thought would, well, _suit_ Jay to a T, one outfit combo caught her eye and refused to leave her alone. It was a sharp navy blue suit with a matching vest and tie, complemented with a crisp white fedora, set of gloves, and slick black patent shoes.

Into the online shopping cart it went, along with several other various and sundry items she'd be surprising Jay with come February 14th. After double, triple, and quadruple checking that the gifts would arrive two days BEFORE said celebration of love, she made the purchases before moving on to item three on her agenda: the entertainment.

Pulling some helpful strings through Cole's awkwardly given information secured her two second-class tickets to the Meredith Moon Theater's seven o'clock production of _Les Miserables_. Admittedly she would have preferred first-class, but it had taken more wheedling and wrangling than she'd anticipated to even get second-class, so she'd take it.

After the play, which ended around nine, she booked a solid two hours at Armageddon Arcade and Laser Tag Stadium, one of Jay's favorite hangouts. Then it was dancing at the Swingers Club until midnight, or until Jay got tired, whichever came first.

Sealing the deal by renting a slick black convertible with red leather seats, Nya sat back in her desk chair feeling very pleased and satisfied with herself. Money hadn't been a problem: besides having a nice fat paycheck from her temp work at Borg Industries, she'd scoured the Internet and activated every single coupon and discount she could find, and also took advantage of the handy "hero's discount" that the venue owners invented when she mentioned her name was Nya Smith, and clarified that yes, she was the Water Ninja. "Jay is going to LOVE this!"

Now all she had to do was finish building the Swiss army watch (yes, she'd managed to draw up blueprints for that crazy idea, and she had a hunch it could actually work like it was supposed to) before the big day, and, of course, ask him out, and it would all go according to plan. She was already zoning out picturing the delighted look on Jay's face as she described in detail all the awesome things they were going to do and all the great things she was going to give him. . .

A sharp rapping on the door startled her out of her daydream. "Yo, sis!" Kai yelled through the door. "Dinner's getting cold!"

Dinner? Nya looked up at the clock and yelped. Holy crud, was it dinner time already?! "Sorry, Kai! Be right there!"

"Apology accepted, but Jay's the one you need to apologize to!"

As she heard Kai's footsteps moving away down the hallway, Nya groaned. "It was Jay's night to cook? Of all the nights to get carried away. . ." But as she closed up her laptop, tucked her checklist into her desk drawer, and covered up her projects with old blueprints, a second thought made her smile. "Well, it'll be worth it when I see the look on his face on our date."

* * *

Upon arriving in the dining room, Nya was relieved to see that Kai was only slightly exaggerating. While the others had already settled around the table, Jay was only just now walking out of the kitchen, untying his apron and hanging it up its designated hook on the wall. "Glad you could join us, Water Lily," Cole drawled, arching a thick eyebrow at her as she sat down cross-legged two seats to the right of him. "Must be some kinda project you're working on that made you forget it was Jay's night to cook."

"Like you haven't been late for dinner before, Mr. Surgically-Implanted Headphones," Nya retorted, arms akimbo.

"Hey, hey, simmer down, guys." Jay extended his hands in a placating gesture towards the two bickering ninja. "It's not like _I _haven't had to apologize for being late because I got really into a project. It's okay, really." His good-natured smile seemed to settle Cole down and soothe Nya's nerves for both of them sat back on their cushions in fairly good humor.

"You're too forgiving, Jay," Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." The Blue Ninja gestured to the contents spread out across the table. "Well, enough stalling―_bon appetit_!"

As the others began to serve themselves, Jay sat down beside Nya and gently kissed her cheek. "How _is_ your project going, sweetheart?"

Dang it, even if he didn't know what she was working on, Jay was just as supportive of her as he was when he DID know. "It's going really well," she said with a smile. "With any luck, it should be done sometime next week."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing the results." Jay winked. "Knowing you, I bet it'll be something awesome."

Nya blushed, allowing herself an embarrassed giggle as she quickly tried to hide her pleasure behind the pot of mashed potatoes that got passed her direction.

"Oh, good grief you two, cool it with the lovebirding!" Kai huffed, dousing his serving of potatoes and chicken with gravy before spearing a piece of meat on his fork.

"You're just jealous that you're the only guy with a girlfriend who doesn't live with us," Jay teased, pointing with his knife over at Zane and P.I.X.A.L., who were sitting across from each other, but still managed to get in some cute robot flirting: a coy glance from P.I.X.A.L. one second, Zane leaning over the table to "brush something off P.I.X.A.L.'s face" the next.

Cole quickly covered his mouth to stifle a snort of laughter and mashed potatoes, Nya hastily swallowed a mouthful of tea in order to keep herself from giggling, and even the now usually moody Lloyd cracked a smile and a little chuckle as Kai sulked into his plate. "That's not _my_ fault," he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"That's enough," Sensei Wu, who was sitting at the head of the table, broke in patiently. "Kai, don't talk with your mouth full; everyone else, don't keep teasing him; Zane and P.I.X.A.L., no public displays of affection over the table please."

At this, all heads turned simultaneously towards the aforementioned Nindroids. The pair froze in awkward positions. Zane was clearly trying to sneak a kiss from P.I.X.A.L. across the table while the others were preoccupied with embarrassing the Fire Ninja.

And composure might have been maintained if Lloyd hadn't muttered quietly, a faint smirk on his face, "Naughty Nindroids."

The comedic timing couldn't have been more perfect. Jay, who had managed to hold a fairly straight face whilst roasting Kai, burst out laughing at Lloyd's sneaky remark. And Jay's genuine laughter was infectious. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. went either white or gray in the face with embarrassment as the rest of the table exploded with laughter, completely ignoring the half-hearted warning looks from Sensei and Misako.

Eventually the Nindroids and the older adults saw the humor in the situation too; soon there wasn't a single person in the dining room who wasn't laughing to some degree.

Outside, the monk maintenance crew who were now lighting lanterns to continues their work on the Monastery's new courtyard mural exchanged bewildered or resigned glance. For being masters of stealth, those Ninja could be so _loud_ sometimes. . .

* * *

Once dinner had finally been eaten and the other ninja were busy washing up the dishes from the meal, Jay stopped Nya on her way out after she'd met her dish quota. "Have you thought any about what movie we're gonna watch?"

At Jay's hopeful question, Nya's heart sank. While earlier that afternoon she'd been all up for spending some quality time with her boyfriend and a fun flick, now she really just wanted to keep working on the specialty gift she intended to give him on Valentine's Day. Even though she knew that even if she _did_ take one night off, she'd be able to finish everything by Monday the 11th at the latest, she wanted to devote every spare minute of her time to making sure the Swiss army watch worked exactly as it was supposed to when it was supposed to.

"Sorry, Jay," she said finally, "but do you think I can get a rain check on that? I've got a ton of work to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"Oh." Jay's face fell. "Okay. Yeah, we can do it later." He withdrew his hand from her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll go help the others finish cleaning. Good night."

Nya felt a pang of guilt and regret in her chest as Jay slunk into the kitchen. He seemed so depressed that Nya almost called after him that her work could wait one more night. But that one part of her brain: the part of her that she both loved for its determination and hated for how insensitive it could be when it came to the short-term, reminded her, _The sooner you get your work done, the better. It'll all be worth it for the date. You can watch a movie with him any old time_―_this only happens once a year, and if you want to sweep him off his feet, you gotta buckle down and start working out the fine details._

With that mentality in place, Nya felt more confident that her choice of postpone the movie had been a good one. Besides, it had been a spontaneous decision to have a movie night; it could wait a few days more.

_Being able to finally start giving back what Jay's done for me is worth a couple of hiccups_, she thought as she headed back to her room.

* * *

"You guys need any help?"

The other boys looked a little startled to see Jay, hands folded behind his back and wearing a sad smile that was poorly disguised as a cheerful one, standing in the kitchen.

"Nah, I think we're pretty much done; thanks for offering." Lloyd looked at Jay with concern. "You okay, Jay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jay lied right through his teeth and everyone could see it.

"When was 'fine' for you 'down in the mouth' for everyone else?" Cole asked bluntly.

Jay sighed. "Nya had to postpone our movie night because of the project she's working on. I know it's silly; it was an off-the-cuff idea to begin with, but I was really looking forward to getting the alone time with her. She's been really busy and or just plain preoccupied lately, so we haven't been able to spend that much time together."

The guys exchanged glances. Jay took his relationship with Nya very seriously, and when things like this happened, he worried that relationship was becoming stale. The best thing they could do was distract him before he sunk into a brooding state. Jay wasn't very helpful or productive when he got broody.

"Hey, how about _we_ do something instead?" Kai offered. "We haven't had a karaoke night in months―are you vocal cords up for some exercise?"

Jay smiled weakly, but shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really feel up to doing anything now."

Hm. Guess Jay really needed to talk about Nya before he could snap out of this blue funk. "You know, you've had interludes of distance from Nya and your relationship has not suffered much because of it," Zane pointed out, gently, but also logically.

"I know, that's not what's bugging me. It's just . . . usually around Valentine's Day we hang out a lot more, regardless of what's going on. But Nya's finding more excuses to not do things with me, and it feels rude to try to push the issue." Jay sighed again, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "It's not like you guys aren't fun to hang around―you guys are awesome and I wouldn't trade you for anything―"

"Hey, we get it, buddy," Cole assured him. "You just haven't gotten enough one-on-one time with Nya lately, and since it's around V-Day, it's bugging you more. And, for the record, I know that at least _I've_ noticed that she's been busier lately." He glanced back at the others, who affirmed that he hadn't been the only one making that observation. "I think the best thing you could do is try to get your mind off her for a little while. You've been working yourself into one bad sweat making sure your gift for her turns out just right―take a break and stop worrying about everything. 'Whatever will be will be, the future's not ours to see', I think that's the saying?"

"What about 'never put off until tomorrow what can be done today'?" Jay countered.

"You've done a heck of a job making that your motto for February―but there's a balance between not procrastinating and not taking a break. Maybe a night off would help clear your head, relax your nerves, and give you some more energy to keep working again tomorrow." Cole placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Come on, buddy."

Jay's shoulders were hunched up against his cheeks; his eyes were fixed on his shoes. But as the gentle touch of the Earth Ninja's strong hand, his downcast gaze lifted to meet the concerned, but smiling faces of his teammates. They only had his best interests in mind, and to be honest, the idea of moping all night over a postponed opportunity didn't sound like a very good one.

Jay's face relaxed into a small smile, and his shoulders fell with his frown. "If you guys are up to it . . . a boy's night sounds great."

Cole laughed; Zane, Kai, and Lloyd grinned. "That's the spirit, Lightning Rod!" The Master of Earth playfully rumpled the younger brunet's thick curls.

Jay's smile split into a mischievous grin. "Last one to the gaming room has to set up the karaoke machine!" With that, he sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Not fair!" Lloyd yelled; the Green Ninja was quickly on the heels of his blue-clad teammate.

The three older ninja waited on following them. "That's the happiest I've seen Lloyd in the weeks." Kai's grin dipped into a more fraternal smile. "I don't think Jay's the only one you helped with that heartfelt little spiel of yours."

"Well, glad to hear it―Green Machine's needed a pick-me-up for awhile now, and if it was through encouragement aimed at someone else, then it's something."

In the slight pause that followed, Cole and Kai noticed that Zane was missing. "Where'd Tin Can go?"

"You really think _I_ want to set up the karaoke machine?" Zane's metallic voice came from somewhere down the hallway.

"Touché," Cole conceded.

"I think I preferred Zane _before_ he stopped being a pushover," Kai muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Cole, please prevent Kai from reaching the gaming room before you do, otherwise I might be unable to restrain myself from, to borrow the vernacular, beating the snot out of him!"

The Master of Earth spluttered with laughter at the sudden drain of color from Kai's face. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up," the Fire Ninja stuttered.

As he jogged out of the kitchen, Cole pondered the fact that Kai didn't seem too keen on the idea of Zane knocking the crud out of him. He might have been imagining it though. Maybe.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Nya left her bedroom to get a glass of water. As she passed by the gaming room, she heard cheers, laughter, and bouncy music. The door was slightly ajar, so she moved quietly to see what was going on.

The karaoke machine was hooked up to the TV, and the guys were sprawled out on the floor and across the couch. Except for Jay, who had control of the microphone. He had on a France cosplay costume, the matching blond wig askew over his curly hair, and he was cracking everyone, including himself, up trying to sing a Japanese song with a romantic French accent.

Leaving them to die from lack of oxygen, Nya moved on towards the kitchen. She was glad to see that Jay was having fun . . . right?

* * *

**Quick question: would any of you be interested in me elaborating on Cole's blind date and/or the boys' karaoke night in separate oneshots? I might just do the karaoke night one anyway, just cuz it's so fun X3**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are highly appreciated and encouraged!**

**#God's Not Dead!**

**#Forever NinjNerd!**

**(posted February 20th, 2019)**


End file.
